


Yuletide Cheer.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-07
Updated: 2003-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the contrelamontre 30 minute all-dialouge challenge. 'That's a good boy, Sean' was stolen blatently from one of lunasv's icons.</p><p> </p><p>Warnings: Corporeal Punishment. Dominance issues.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yuletide Cheer.

**Author's Note:**

> For the contrelamontre 30 minute all-dialouge challenge. 'That's a good boy, Sean' was stolen blatently from one of lunasv's icons.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Corporeal Punishment. Dominance issues.

"Get on your knees and beg."

"Must I?"

"If you want to come some time tonight, yes. If you don't..."

"Alright, alright, knees. Got it. Anything else?"

"No. Stay like that. Gooood."

"Are you done yet?"

"Not quite. One more. Don't roll your eyes, Sean. It's unbecoming."

"What is it with you and coming???"

"You have a one-track mind, whore."

"Don't call me that."

"What should I call you, then?"

"Anything but that."

"It's really that important to you?"

"_Yes_."

"Very well, slut."

"Don't-you will anyways, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck."

"Don't sully your mouth with such language, Sean. It's unworthy."

"Then what's it worthy of?"

"Don't test me, Sean. I need to develop these pictures before I can let you move. Some might not come out properly."

"Again with the coming!"

"Shut up, slut."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"No."

"Again, Sean."

"No, _sir_. Happy?"

"Less than you can imagine, but more than necessary, I suppose. Don't make me gag you. That would look horrible in black and white."

"Fuck off, Viggo."

"I don't think so. Smile for the camera, Sean. Just one more on this role. I said 'smile', slut. Not give me the finger."

"So?"

"You're impossible."

"You love me for it."

"I'm going to smack you if you don't stop talking."

"All talk, no bite."

"Are you willing to risk your ass on that one?"

"Yeah. I think I am."

"Very well. Over my knee, Sean."

"Can I hold the camera while you do it?"

"Try again."

"_May_ I hold the camera while you punish me for my insolence, _sir_?"

"No. Anything else before I begin?"

"I'm not going to beg."

"Famous last words. Scream if you feel you must."

"Little chance of tha-AH! Fuck, Viggo, a little warning would be nice!"

"Why?"

"Gives me-AH! A chance to prepare mysel-AH! Stop it, Viggo!"

"Don't think so."

"That fucking stings!"

"You were disrespecting the camera, Sean."

"So?"

"Since when are you going to learn that I consider my camera an extension of myself?"

"Not in this bloody lifetime."

"I assumed as much. Feel free to tell me to keep going."

"You fucking wanker!"

"Not with you around, I'm not."

"_Bastard_."

"I thought you wanted this, slut. You certainly asked for it enough times."

"Did no such thing."

"Oh, really? While it wasn't the polite 'sir, would you please redden my backside' I would have preferred, the message was quite clear."

"Bastard."

"Would you rather I stop?"

"Yes!"

"Ah, ah, Sean. Truth. No lies. Life is short enough. Do you want me to stop."

"Well....AH! Bastard!"

"'Bastard, _sir_'. A little respect goes a long way."

"Going, coming, won't you stop thinking with your dick for a moment?"

"I'm not the one getting spanked and loving every minute of it."

"Don't think I can't arrange that!"

"You're feisty today, Sean. Something I should know?

"Get this fucking bow off my neck!"

"Nope. It looks good there. You looked good there, on the floor."

"Listen, Vig, when I said 'men bearing gifts', I didn't mean-FUCK!"

"Don't talk your mouth off when you should be screaming, Sean. I don't appreciate it."

"You don't appreciate a lot of things you whiny, dirty, Danish mongrel!"

"That's a new one. Been practicing, Sean?"

"AAH!"

"That's a good boy, Sean. Scream for me."

"Doesn't hurt *that* - much."

"Unless you want me to take that as a complaint, Sean, I suggest you shut your mouth and at least pretend you don't like it. Why, with the way you're arching, I could almost assume you're _begging_ for it."

"Fuck you."

"Later, later."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Fucking brillia-OUCH!"

"Like I said, don't go shooting your mouth off."

"Shooting, coming, Viggo!"

"Repeat after me, Sean. 'I will stop sticking my foot in my mouth.'"

"Sure you won't."

"Sean..."

"I. Will. Stop. Sticking. Viggo's. Foo-"

"Bad idea, slut."

"Vig-ow! What'd you do that for? Fucking hurts!"

"Lick."

"I'm going to get carpet burn, you insane fucker!"

"Should have thought of that before you mouthed off. Lick. And don't grumble. It's beneath you."

"Nothing's beneath me. I'm sitting on the floor with my arse stinging and I have a fucking pink bow around my neck!"

"Men bearing gifts, Sean."

"Yeah? Then what's my gift?"

"Open your mouth. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Gift enough?"

"---hell yes."

"Good boy."

"...Viggo?"

"Yes, slut?"

"May I put on some clothes now?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"If these pictures come out."


End file.
